Mark Meltzer Writings
Phase One Small Notes #Whatever it is... it's taking our children Daughters. 3/15/67 #Camille Dumas disapp. same night as red lights in LaRochelle Harbor. 4/11/67 #Doesn't anyone notice the patterns? 4/24/67' #3 cold nights in the sand but - success! Can't shake the feeling that it saw me... maybe even followed me. Prob. just nerves. 10/1/67 Notes, 7/67 *Red Glow- On land and water *Red latern/light on head *NOT a vehicle? Self contain apparatus? *SEQUENTIAL *Possibly small group or lone individual? *WHAT DO THEY WANT? *CHILDREN- Girls *Ages 5-7 *Similar appearance WHY? *Delicate features, dark hair (straight) unusu. large eyes. *SELECTED *Limited resources Foreign languages *HOW MANY ABDUCTIONS HAVE I MISSED??? *WHO/WHAT ARE THEY? *Foreign power? No... *Cult/secret soc.? *Psychotic indivd.? where would they get the tech/resources? *why haven't we heard about this yet? *Sponsored? who would sponsor one person? Letter to Roscoe Inman, 9/28/67 Sept. 28, 1967 Roscoe Z. Inman P.O. Box 3532 District Heights, Maryland Roscoe: You have the patience of a saint. Sounds like your reports are getting stalled out by the upper brass. Maybe their skeptics - maybe they know something we don't? Enclosed, find recent tracking of our "traveler". It's slowed down - more elusive, cautious now. Scattered sightings & abductions include: Cape Cod, Gloucester (NH), Portland, Bar Harbor, Yarmouth (Nova Scot.) Based on the recent pattern, I anticipate a landing near St. John (New Brunswick). I plan to drive across the border and stake out the area. Probably a waste of time, but I'm frustrated by inaction. I can't sleep anymore. I lie wake, haunted by the watchful eyes of those poor lost girls... waiting for us to find them. Wish me luck. Mark Meltzer Phase Two Small Notes #''SHE WAS HERE?!?!?? HOW DID SHE FIND ME??? Why no attack? What is this thing? WEAPON? Improvised bomb??? What do all these symbols mean?'' (Referring to The Lunchbox) #''Muh-he-kun-ne-tuk''? Indian? Old Iroquois name for river (Significant? or is Lutwidge just being OBSCURE?) RED QUEEN? SW = ??? River? unlock looking glass ROADS to RAPTURE "Postcard" Phil: '' ''Thanks for the books but please don't send any more big pkgs to the P.O. Box. Cards and letters only. MY LEG IS BROKEN and its a drag to haul stuff home. Call you back soon - Meltzer Notes on Big Sister *''WHAT IS IT? '' *''Not blade - HOLLOW? '' *''Very sharp - bloodstains? '' *''HELMET - but no breathing apparatus?? '' *''RED LIGHT?? Why? ARMOR? '' *'' Female of the species ARE THERE MORE?'' *''MUSCULAR LEG - snapped my calf w/o even trying!'' *''TALL - a least a foot on me..'' *''Never saw anything move faster - completely overwhelming.'' *''If she wanted me dead - (she let me live) I'd be dead<--(I ATTACKED HER FIRST) self defense??'' *''IT FOUND ME ONCE... will she come back?'' *''CHECK WEAPONS'' *''waste of time'' *''conventional weapons = useless'' *''where does she come from? WHAT DOES SHE WANT w/my DAUGHTER?'' *''WHAT IS SHE/IT?'' Letter to Roscoe Inman, 11/23/67 Mark G. Meltzer ' '''P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ' '''New York, N.Y. 10163 Nov. 23, 1967 '' ''Roscoe: '' ''Thanks for keeping in touch. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have someone out there who believes me... who isn't crazy himself. '' ''I know I've been promising to tell you the whole story. But it's hard for me to think about it. Amanda keeps telling me it's my fault. In a way, she's completely right. '' ''As mentioned prev. I had found ways to anticipate landings of the "Traveler". (Cross ref. tidal currents, weather, avail light etc.) Trackings indicated she was moving back down East Coast to NYC area. Back in Aug. I noted an incident at Montauk Pt. - seemed she was interrupted & retreated, figured there was a high chance she'd come back. As it happens, my wife's parents have a vacation house near the shore - unseasonably warm (Indian Summer). Wife was itching to get out of the house and I didn't figure it would hurt to mix "business" with "pleasure". House is much farther than typical targets. My error. '' ''I'd staked out a spot near the bench with new equipment - including portable hi-powered flash & spots. Hoped I could finally snap a pic the "Brass" couldn't deny. Two nights running, no luck. (First night, thought I saw red light but couldn't be sure.) I didn't see IT (Her?) - But it sure saw me. Must've followed me to the house 1st night - and saw my daughter. 2nd night I Got back near dawn, already too late - broken glass, Amanda screaming. Wet boot prints on the floor... seaweed. '' ''I put her in harm's way. My fault. She fit the profile. Part of the reason I got so goddamn obsessed. All those pics of those little girls... like seeing my own child in danger, over & over. Roscoe: I can't do this anymore. Going to send you all my data. Maybe you can pickup where I left off. 2nd Letter to Inman, 5/27/68 Mark G. Meltzer ' '''P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ' '''New York, N.Y. 10163 May 27, 1968 '' ''Roscoe: '' ''Thanks for calling. I know I haven't been in touch much, the last few months... not after what happened. Suddenly the "research" didn't mean as much as just finding my daughter. '' ''I swore I'd catch the Bitch that took her... one way or another. It took me awhile once I got back from my "rest" @ Tollevue She'd become a lot stealthier... It was focusing mainly on coastal cities - surprising. (Possibly cities offer It more "options" for abductions - possibly It's more familiar with urban environment?) '' ''Noticed a cluster of activity around the Hudson R. Set up a stake-out near Weehawken & spotted telltale "red light" under the water's surface, near docks circa 3:45 AM. This time I was "prepared" for our Traveler - so I thought. Rigged flashes in hopes of stunning It & weighted net. Nabbed It - and by It I mean HER - positive It's female now. Blade-like weapon cut thru netting like thread. (SHARP - 16 stitches in my neck to prove it.) Very fast, very strong - She snapped my ribs with a back hand. Think I would be a goner if a cab hadn't taken a wrong turn into the docks. Headlights scared it off. (Naturally driver didn't stop - typical - passed out, almost bled out. Wallet gone when I got to hosp... She mugged me! Or some Good Samaritan took it.) If you have nothing thru military channels, she's laying low. Either I scared her off (doubtful) or - maybe - She is done "collecting". Where does She go? Where does She take them all? Let me know if you have updates - I am back in the game on this. Now that Amanda is moved out, I dont have many "distractions". Keep me posted. Yrs., Letter to Jeremiah Lynch ''Mark G. Meltzer '' P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ' New York, N.Y. 10163 ' Lynch: Using the Montauk office as my base from here on out - Fairview is boarded up, not going back. Have to stay at Montauk, that's where my little girl was taken... DON'T send mail to the house here or at Fairview. I AM NOW USING ONLY THE P.O. BOX ABOVE, as I have told you at least three times. Please update your contact info. Once again, it is: Mark G. Meltzer P.O. Box 4668 #32890 New York, N.Y. 10163'' '' Only send letter-size envelopes with CURRENT info. (I am well stocked on Atlantis/Lemuria materials, thanks - they are not much help.) I'm getting good intel (along with some bunk) so if anyone in your network knows anything else, pass it along. And if they want to see some of my research, tell them to send their addresses. The more minds, the faster I'll get my girl back. Thanks, (Signature) Mark Meltzer Small Note about The Lunchbox (Lutwidgian symbols) '' '' '' ''Finally got into the “lunchbox”.. '' ''Not sure what to think. '' '' '' ''Looks like my daughter’s work… '' ''but it could be forged. '' '' '' ''Maybe Inman’s right '' ''could be a hoax '' ''Someone playing games with me? '' '' '' ''I need proof that she’s alive. '' ''I need to know '' '' '' ''WHERE SHE IS… '' '' '' '' '' ''Someplace “COLD” “DOWN HERE” basement? cave? vault? '' '' '' ''Exhausted but can’t sleep '' ''start fresh tomorrow… '' 2nd Note about The Lunchbox ''What does it mean? '' It can’t possibly be real… whoever’s behind this… whoever/whatever “(Scribbled out)” is… it’s likely they calculated all this to play to my worst fears. Like they’ve taken away my baby… they’ve taken all those little girls… and changed them '' '' ''BUT INTO WHAT? AND WHY? '' ''And what is this hellish “place” – can’t be a real place? Populated with angels and monsters? Sharks in they sky? What are they doing to her??? HALLUCINATIONS?? '' '' '' ''My 1st instinct is that none of this can be real… someone is forcing her to say these things… to DRAW these things… The codes, the phrasing, the drawing – it’s like her but different. CHANGED. '' '' '' ''It looks like her hands… it sounds like her words. '' ''Part of me knows it’s her… '' ''… and part of me screams: NO, IT CAN’T BE… '' '' She’s gone and this is all some sick game. '' '' '' ''And the worst part is… I don’t know who I can trust with this… I’ve taken too many risks already. '' ''With every move from here on out… '' ''my daughter’s lifes could be on the line. Notes about The Vanishing The Vanishing '' '' '' ''Is there a connection??? '' ''worth pursuing? '' '' '' ''Global pattern->recurring features->official denial '' '' '' ''Mysterious disapp. '' ''Mostly adults – not girls '' '' '' ''No “Creature”?-> Are researchers scrubbing awkward details? '' '' '' ''Massive Cover-up?? '' '' '' ''1947-1967 '' ''20 years '' ''???coincidence??? '' '' '' ''Tuggles Burbank contact? Steinman->kidnapped? Suchong->fugitive '' '' '' ''???LUTWIDGE??? – missing- 1958 '' ''(Rapture = Rev. ref?) Small Letter Mark G. Meltzer ''' '''P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ' New York, N.Y. 10163 ' Walking back from the library this eve. - a hard day of culling through back files of the international papers, looking for the rare hints of The Vanishing. Still limping on my damn leg. (Thanks to that THING - I owe it/her in kind!) '' '' '' ''I hobbled over to a bench and collapsed. Saw a little girl on the street - dark hair in a pony tail - wearing an old-fashioned pink dress. About 7. Oblivious to the bustle of New York all around her - lost in her own world. Swinging around & singing to herself: '' '' '' ''"Are you sleeping / Are you sleeping '' ''Brother John? '' ''Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing '' ''Ding, ding dong" '' '' '' ''Just as I'm wondering who would leave their little girl loose in a City like this at night - her Daddy comes lumbering along. Picks her up and puts her up on his shoulder. And it kind of breaks my heart... '' ''I wonder where my Cindy is... what lullabyes she's singing... if she's still singing... wherever she is. I wonder who - if anyone - is watching over her. '' '' '' ''And then I pick myself up - and limp off to the train. Letter to Lynch Mark G. Meltzer ''' '''P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ' New York, N.Y. 10163 ' Dear Lynch, '' ''New information is proving valuable. Every scrap of data is helping. If any in your network find more information please tell them to keep sending it my way. Anything could be a clue to help me find my daughter. '' '' '' ''Thanks, '' ''(Mark's signature) '' ''Mark Meltzer Notes on Rise, Rapture, Rise WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??? '' ''WHO SENT IT??? '' ''Is it a response from the THING? '' ''Is it a clue to my daughter's whereabouts? '' ''SOUNDS exactly like her... '' ''but is this just ANOTHER TRICK??? '' ''TERRIFIED??? '' ''COME & FIND ME '' ''I'm trying, honey '' ''_______________________________ '' ''???ANTHEM??? "Rise Rise Rise" '' ''On phone three hours with record stores '' ''LABEL: UNKNOWN what nation? what tune? '' ''vinyl - custom printing pressing? '' ''POSEIDON'S DOOR<--floor?? '' ''PELOPONNESUS '' ''Troy??? Athens ? Aegeus? '' ''HELIKE? '' ''WHERE IS RAPTURE? '' '' '' ''Did Lutwidge FIND IT? '' ''Can't listen to Celeste... '' ''Can't give up... my daughter is there... '' ''WHEREVER "THERE" IS '' ''and following Lutwidge = THE ONLY WAY to find it! Letter to Amanda Mark G. Meltzer ''' '''P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ' New York, N.Y. 10163 ' Dear Amanda: I'm sorry... I don't tell you that enough. I shouldn't have said what I said. But - you shouldn't have hung up on me. I was trying to tell you something about us... about our daughter. I know you won't believe me, I know you'll think it's impossible. IF CAN BE FOUND, I WILL FIND HER. I forgive you for everything. For walking out, for filing divorce. For sending me to that goddamn asylum "for my own good". I still love you Amanda, I can't help it But I can't do this alone, anymore, Amanda. I can't save her by myself. I need y-(cuts off) Notes on Oakes Group Just returned from mtg. the Oakes Grp. A "rousing" experience. Sweating the whole time the thuggish "ushers" would figure out what was in my heavy bag my reel-to-reel rec.! Little new info... they are completely blinkered by (faulty!) Russian theory. Constantly amazes me how people can see the EVIDENCE but not the truth. They ignore official stories recognize "the Vanishing" see the "Red Lights" in the water. But they don't look deeply enough. Instead they see the reflections of their own obsessions. Most who notice these details are cranks (like Lynch) or gullible fools (like Phil.) If someone wants to keep the secrets all they have to do is encourage a few "misinterpretations". Sprinkle a few false leads into the mix... Stewing on all this as I headed home... Then things took a turn for the weird. Sensed a shadowy figure behind me. Slab of muscle in a three-pc. suit. Cut down an alleyway clacking heels echoing my own. Ducked down into the subway. All those dime detective stories finally paid off. (Dad was wrong not a "waste of time & money after all!) My "shadow" got on the train and I worked my way through the crowd, backwards so I could keep my eye on him. Slipped out the door just before it pulled away. he was Stuck! Fuming, t rying to pry open the door! (Didn't get a good look at his face, more's the pity) SO WHO WAS HE? Somebody from Oakes grp. Undercvr cop? Gov't? (wroking for STango?) Was it my red-eyed "Traveler"? (spooky - cue the Theremin!) Letter to Celeste Roget Mark G. Meltzer P.O. Box 4668 #32890New York, N.Y. 10163 Dear Celeste: You're right...I've been avoiding you. In part because I feel like I’m finally closing in on the truth. And I can’t let you divert me. I can’t left anything divert me. LUTWIDGE IS THE KEY TO ALL OF THIS, I can feel it. If I can close in on his secrets - then I can find my daughter. I know you know that feeling. I’m sure you flet it when you were searching for your father… when you started climbing up those mountain trials behind the sherpas… I’m sure you could almost see his face in the mist. And that’s what terrifies me. Because I know what you lost in the process. I know what I’m gambling if I god own the wrong path. But what if this is the RIGHT path? What if this will lead not only to Cindy but to Jean Louis? What if there’s some truth to Lutwidge’s mad riddles? My whole life I’ve been trying to make sense of this world - all the parts of it that never added up. When I was 10, I discovered Chas. Fort - his catalogs of strange facts. The incidents that science refused to acknowledge - “the damned.” Fish that fell from the sky. Lights that dart through the night. People how vanish, never to be sseen again. I would lay awake under the covers, with a flashilight - convinced I could see the pattern of it all. I was chasing the Mystery - an even bigger, grander mystery than the pulp novels that were my previous passion. The dots could all be connected - Order would be brought from Chaos, and the innocent would be saved. And it would be my doing… the mind triumphing over all this mayhem - all this random meaningless mess that is this world. But that’s not how life works. We just see the shadows on the screen - and muddle through. And some people master this day to day existence and think they’ve won. I always made a mess of it - every book I ever tried to write unfinished, every business deal half done. My marriage surviving by sheer momentum. Both of us just staying together because that’s the way it’s supposed to be. But Sometimes late at night - it all seems so clear. I glimpse those labyrinths of half-hidden facts in teh back columsn of the newspapers. I know I can make sense of it - it’s what I was put here for But that’s how I lsot Cindy, isn’t it? Chasing the shadows… When you stare into the face of the abyss the abyss stares back The facts dont add up it all leads to notighn menas nothingh means Notes about Lutwidge Recording, 7/10/69 Listening to Lutwidge's words... cold chills, hackles rising. It's as if he knew I was coming. Anticipating my that, a decade later, there would finally be someone perceptive enough to pick up the trail of clues. But do the clues make sense? Do they point in the rigt direction - towards my Daughter? 3 AM. If Stango's men were watching, I managed to shake them. Circled back to the warehouse. Lutwidge's message meant exactly what I thought: a hatchway hidden beneath the floorboards. And what I found there - WHAT IS IT? A vault? A puzzle? The "key" to Rapture? (With a "sev- enfold lock?" ) '''''Lutwidge - insane genius? Intentional blind? Dead end? Trap? Who is he? How did he build this thing? Summary of Notes for O.O.L. 9-3-6? O.O.L. (Orrin Oscar Lutwidge) * *Successful inventor – master forger – cryptography hobbyist * * *Maze of shell companies * LUTWIDGE PROPERTY MGMT SCARLET SOVEREIGN? - other partners incl: A. Rianofski Anagram? …odd… Warden Yarn Co. & Arden N. Wray * O.O. LEWIS O.O. LIDDELL - Wrote book under Liddell pen name: “A CHILD’S GARDEN OF CYPHERS ” - Contains same code as Lunchbox puzzle! - HOW? WHY? - Book pub. In 1947 – did my daughter read it? Or did she find it WHEREVER she went? (“Rapture?”) * At least 1956-58 (poss. earlier) * (Roget hates him – says he was dangerous/liar) (Lynch calls him “trickster”/Rascal) Which is true? '' '' *O.O.L. disappeared – final msg. was about finding “true rapture” *O.O.L. may know SOMETHING – left behind cryptic puzzle / tape (may be other msgs. in other locations – must find them!) * disused/abandoned. Was he expecting to come back??? * destroys most O.O.L. ’s effects & papers ATTEMPTED COVER-UP?? By who? Category:Something in the Sea